warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
The End Times
The Ends Times (2521-??? IC) is the great cataclysmic apocalypse that was prophesied to bring about the end of the Warhammer World. It was heralded upon the arrival of the Twin-Tailed Comet, both an omen of hope and destruction, which signaled the coronation of the new Everchosen; Archaon the Three Eyed King, and his bid to bring destruction upon the Human nations of the Old World. In the wake of this coming cataclysm, the mortal nations of the world are fighting to ensure the survival of their race. To the West, upon the lands of Naggaroth, the armies of Khorne are descending upon the gates of this icy kingdom bent on bring nothing but ruin and destruction. The Dark Elves fought viciously for their petty kingdoms, but they will inevitably fail, for their King Malekith has abandoned them for one last assault upon the Isle of Ulthuan. Even in the Ten Kingdoms, the High Elves are besieged by the very powers of Chaos, as a mist of dreadful power sweeps across the land, summoning forth demons and other foul things, running amok and unchecked. With this time of strife, and the lost of their former Phoenix King, another Elf has arisen to watch over his kingdom in this dire time. Within the lands of Lustria, the massive jungle-realm of the Lizardmen Empire, a new and deadly conflict has once more been reignited after so many years, and soon the armies of Clan Pestilen and all the Temple-Cities of the Lizardmen race will fight a war that will end with nothing but utter destruction. To the East, the prospect of battle brought about by the end of the World has stirred the Greenskin race into a frenzy. The Greenskins have always thrived on war, always fighting each-other as any other foe. However a sudden urge soon captured the simple minds of their savage race as they felt something big brewing in the north. Soon, the infighting that has plagued their long history has vanished, and an overwhelming urge to unite upon one banner has made the Greenskin race united for the coming conflict. Even the Dwarves, staut allies of the Empire and Sigmar's people, have felt this encroaching doom as they saw volcanic fire spew out from the Mountains of Mourn, resulting in the call for massive military mobilization that has never been seen since the first Chaos Incursion. Soon, artifacts of Old are being found, and the Dwarves stood ready in their hopes of bring about a new Golden Age for their people as they seek to summon forth the Ancestor Gods themselves back to this world. But it is upon the Human realms of the Old World where the fate of this world truly lies. Everywhere you see, the Nations of the Old World are beset by evil forces both Old and New. In the more southern lands of Tilea and Estalia, the mortals of those distant nations are beset by a nightmarish hordes from the depths of the World itself. Soon entire cities are lost as the Skaven race have once more invaded in order to bring about the return of their vile god. In Bretonnia, the land and its people are ravaged as a costly battle was won between Men and Elves against the Forces of the Undead led by the bastard son of their King. Soon refugees from these war-ravaged nations have begun flowing in towards the Empire, the last hope greatest defiance against the doom that seeks to destroy them. To the north, upon the lost lands of Kislev, the Auric's Bastion, the greatest magical wall ever created, loomed higher then the Bastion in Eastern Cathay, so high that it would reached the clouds themselves. This great wall is the only thing holding the darkness at bay, and should it fall, then the Empire will go with it. In the End however, this world is doomed, and from the ashes of the Old, a New World shall emerge out of the Darkness. Origins The World stands in the brink of Annihilation. It has done so since the beginning of time itself, when the great Old Ones of ancient times were destroyed long ago. The Polar Gates of the Old Ones, once a marvel of technology, has collapsed and with it, Chaos flowed like water into the cold harsh lands of the northern and southern waste. Since then, every few hundreds years, the Gods of Chaos will reach out their hands towards this dying world and demand a claim of it as their own. So it is fitting that a Champion of Chaos shall unite the warring tribes of the North and put about the End of Times as we know it. The threat of Chaos comes in many guises, from the mutating winds of magic that pours across the known world, to the vile beastmen tribes that lurks within the dark forest of the Old World, and the numberless hordes of barbaric warriors who lives within the Chaos Wastes. However, it is the corruption of souls, the pollution of ideals and dreams that is its most subtle and deadliest weapons, for within every person lurks the heart of Chaos. It is perhaps fitting then that the greatest threat to the Empire came not from a Kurgan Warlord, nor a Beastmen Chiefian, but from one of their very own. This man held the name of''' Diederick Kastne', a highly devout and zealous Templar of the Twin-Tailed Comet, born scant few years after Magnus the Pious and the first Great War against Chaos. Though Diederick Kastner, the man who would in his despair take up the dreaded mantle of Archaon, was born as an Imperial in the province of Nordland, it was foretold in the '''Liber Caelistior', the dread Book of Divination penned by Necrodomo the Seer (The Insane), that North and South would meet in the Everchosen's blood. And indeed this was so; for Archaon bears mixed Norscan and Nordlander heritage, his father having been a champion from the Varg tribes who forced himself upon a cowering innocent during a raid that had seen his birth-village of Hargendorf 'burned to the ground in 2390 IC. With the death of his mother, and the hatred of his step-father for his origins, the rape-spawned child would later go on to adopted by a local Sigmarite Priest and become a Knight-Templar of the Order of the Twin-Tailed Orb, fighting valorously and faithfully in the service of the God-King Sigmar. But once his true heritage and destiny was revealed to him, Diederick Kastner dispaired and looked for salvation, traveling many miles towards the heart of his faith. Upon the massive Temple of Sigmar in Altdorf, the cursed Templar knelt before the Golden Statue of Sigmar and begged for a sign, to ask for his help from the darkness that has come to consume him. But the golden statue stood silent, and with it's unspoken words, the Templar knew that it is hopeless. He renounced the gods of the south but still affirmed his hatred for the dark gods of his father, accepting the cruel destiny engineered for him as a final means to repay the fates for the evil they had done upon him. Thus did Sieur Diederick become Archaon the Everchosen, the Three-Eyed King, greatest of all the champions of Chaos. His deeds legend and his armies vast, innumerable foes of dauntless might lying bleeding in his calamitous stride. But deep inside, he wholesomely resent the Gods of Chaos and the misery they have brought upon him. Thusly the half-Norscan warlord stands ready to fulfill his destiny and to usher in the end of all things, for there cannot be good with evil, and the destruction of Order, shall bring about the End of Chaos as well. And upon the Ashes of the Old World, a New World shall arise out of the Darkness. The Six Treasures of Chaos (??? to 2520 IC) So it was that Archaon journeyed to the waste for nearly 100 years, searching for the legendary Artifact that would exalt him to his true destiny. The first treasure he sought was a unique "'Mark of Chaos", that bears the blessings of all four powers in unison. It combines all of the advantages of the individual Marks of Chaos, blessing the bearer with all their power. The first part of Archaon's dark quest was to go to the Altar of True Darkness in Naggaroth and offer himself to the Gods to gain their favour and recognition. He gathered a small band of Chaos Warriors he called the Swords of Chaos 'and battled his way to a citadel so tall it appeared to pierce Morrslieb itself. Inside the citadel, it was said to be blacker than even the heart of a Dark Elf soul, for when one of Archaon's followers attempted to light a torch, it was snuffed out instead by the all-consuming darkness. Archaon was unafraid, and marched off alone into the darkness. As he continued to marched, an untold host of creatures has thrown themselves upon the potential Everchosen. In this dire moment, his loyal steed was consumed by these monsters, and realizing the death of a loyal friend since his early years as a squire has boiled Archaon into a killing frenzy. Soon he was able to slay hundreds of the misshapen monsters that have infested the mighty citadel, until finally his sword-arm turned numb and the ground grew slippery with the blood and gore of the fallen. Rising up from the filth, Archaon reconsecrated the altar for the Gods of Chaos, offering up the hearts of the creatures that had crawled in and defiled it. When he emerged he bore the eternally burning Mark of Chaos on his forehead. The next artifact he sought was the "'Armour of Morkar" the armour worn by the very first Everchosen. It makes the wearer invulnerable to all but the most powerful of attacks, making the wearer nigh-unstoppable in the heat of combat. After leaving Naggaroth on a stolen ship made of black metal and pulled by a massive sea-drake, Archaon took leadership of a seafaring war band along the way to his destination. They sailed to a mysterious land populated with savage half-humans. Neither sun nor moon had ever touched their pallid skin and after six days and six nights of battle after battle, the city of these creatures had been reduced to rubble. Archaon delved deep into their necropolis until he found the Tomb of Morkar and the armor he sought. However, as Archaon reached out to take it, the spirit of Morkar animated the armour and attacked him. The vengeful spirit laid down a relentless flurry of blows until Archaon cursed it in the language of the Unberogen tribe. The attack ceased for a moment, and Archaon smashed him aside, banishing the spirit of Morkar and allowing him to claim the armour as his own. Then there was the "Eye of Sheerian", which is named after the Tzeentchian Sorcerer who discovered it. Although on its own it grants the bearer prophetic powers, when placed in the Crown of Domination its prophetic powers can be used to their true ability and allow the bearer to predict and avoid the attacks of the enemy. After claiming the Armour of Morkar, Archaon set out to retrieve the Eye of Sheerian. At that time it lay in the lair of the Chaos Dragon Flamefang, who valued the Eye above all of it's other treasures. Archaon placed his claim for the Eye by smashing his axe into Flamefang's head. Long did man and monster battle at the base of the Cliff of Beasts. Flamefang breathed fire and even swallowed Archaon whole, but the Armour of Morkar protected him from its acidic stomach. Archaon hacked his way out of the Dragon's gullet with the ferocity of a Flesh Hound, until Flamefang's throat was hacked to shreds and it died of exhaustion and blood loss. Archaon plucked the Eye of Sheerian from its place on the belly of the Dragon and hung it around his neck as his rightful reward. The next treasure to be won was the dreaded demonic mount of Agrammon. Alternatively known as "Dorghar", "Ghurshy'ish'phak", "Yrontalie", or the "Steed of the Apocalypse", this daemonic beast was stolen from the menagerie of the Daemon Prince Agrammon in the Realm of Chaos. Archaon battled his way past the Daemons guarding Agrammon's palace and sneaked inside, hiding beneath a beast that was part man, part mammoth and part insect. Inside was every beast imaginable, and some that are not. Archaon tracked Dorghar through the menagerie by its sulphurous stench. When he found it he vaulted on to its back. The Steed of the Apocalypse changed shape and burst into flames, but Archaon was able to break it like a wayward stallion and escape from the Realm of Chaos. Eventually he sought a legendary Chaos Blade, known by many as the "Slayer of Kings" which was the sacred blade of Vangel, the second Everchosen. He bound the Greater Daemon U'zuhl into the blade, and the millennia of imprisonment have sent it insane with rage and fury. It was said to rest at the top of Chimera Plateau, located near the roof of the world, where Archaon and his steed Dorghar has journeyed. The warriors battling around the plateau saw the determination and destiny of Archaon, and he quickly gathered a huge horde of followers to wage war against the Chimera's. They swiftly defeated the Chimera hordes guarding the higher passes where Archaon and his three companions climbed to the top of the plateau. From the top, Archaon looked down on the world, swearing that he would one day rule over all of it. Suddenly, what he had taken for a mountain behind him turned over in its sleep, causing a series of earthquakes in the lands below. Archaon soon realised that the mountain was actually the father of the Dragon Ogre race, Krakanrok the Black. Even he could not defeat such a foe, so instead he and his companions sneaked past the titanic monster, only to find that the Slayer of Kings was clasped into its chest. Prince Ograx the Great, the strongest of Archaon's companions, was able to lift up one of Krakanrok's talons high enough for Archaon to retrieve the Daemonsword. However, the Daemon bound inside began to shriek with deafening volume. As Krakanrok began to stir, Archaon thought fast and plunged the Slayer of Kings into Prince Ograx's chest. With the blade's thirst quenched with royal blood, Archaon was able to sheath it and return from the plateau to the cheers of his followers, carrying his blade with him throughout all his battles. After many years of endless journeying, Archaon has finally gathered all Five of the Artifacts except one. Forged before the dawn of man, the "Crown of Domination" once held the Eye of Sheerian, but had since been lost to history. It strikes terror into the bearer's foes and gives strength to his very allies. Decades after finding the Slayer of Kings, Archaon still had no clue as to the whereabouts of this ancient battle-helm. Eventually Be'lakor revealed its location, planning to steal the crown after Archaon found it. The crown lay in the First Shrine to Chaos, high on an icy peak in the Worlds Edge Mountains. Be'lakor led Archaon up the mountain, the Steed of the Apocalypse carrying him over the most difficult terrain. After a day and a half of ceaseless climbing, Archaon stood before the massive double gate that was the entrance to the Shrine. Through the gateway was a labyrinth filled with dire beasts and vengeful Daemons. Archaon was tested by each of the Chaos Gods to see if he was truely worthy to be the Everchosen. Nurgle sent deadly diseases that Archaon fought off with sheer willpower. Tzeentch created a labyrinth of crystal, but Archaon blindfolded himself and used instinct alone to navigate it. Slaanesh sent temptation after temptation, but Archaon resisted, never diverting from the path to the inner gates of the Shrine. After passing through the inner gates, Archaon found himself on a narrow causeway surrounded with hellfire that scorched his skin and burnt away his hair. Suddenly, a mighty Bloodthirster of Khorne erupted from the flames and attacked the potential Everchosen. The Greater Daemon was strong, but Archaon drew strength from the Slayer of Kings and wrested the Bloodthirster's weapons away and strangled it with it's own whip. The hellfire died away, leaving Archaon gravely injured and standing in a simple shrine. A throne stood at the back of the shrine, with a withered corpse sitting on it. On the top of its withered skull sat the Crown of Domination. Archaon took the crown and, with his wounds healing and frame swelling with power, he held it to the heavens. After over a century of searching, he had claimed the title of Everchosen. All that he needed now was a coronation. Upon retrieving the Crown, the daemon prince Be'lakor performed the coronation that made Archaon the Lord of the End Times, and begins mustering the largest army ever seen by mortal kind. The Beginning of the End (Late 2520 IC) To herald the beginning of the end, the Twin-Tailed Comet soured through the night-sky like the birthing of a second sun. No mortal could deny its existance, for the comet's bright aura of light would illuminate the very night sky. Within the realm of Chaos, the Dark Gods gathered in the Court of Covenants, all Four Powers having agreed to put aside their differences for a time in order to bring the world to their rule. Soon, massive warpstorms broke out of the Chaos Waste in great numbers, and soon swept their mutation down south into the mortal kingdoms of the Old World. With this sudden phenomenon, Warp rifts would suddenly open in random locations around the world, unleashing daemons for mere minutes before they once more disappear. To the north, the Winds of Magic blew like a torrent down towards the south, and the whispers of the Dark Gods fell into every mortal ear. Very few could have resisted such urges, and soon thousands of Mankinds own people have committed atrocities unspeakable, following the whisper north where a great gathering was taking place. Within the walls of the''' Inevitable City', Archaon sat upon a throne of brass and bone and saw cheiftians and warlords of uncountable tribes lend their alligance to the new Everchosen. Though these tribes crave bloodshed, Archaon was patient and bid his time. Soon, some tribes left south or fought against each other to quench their blood-lust, but Archaon did not intervene, for he knew that those that stayed their hands were the strongest of will and strength, and would follow the Everchosen to the very end. The End Times is upon this world, and Archaons hour of triumph is nigh. The Wars of Reclamation (2520 to Late 2522 IC) As war looms over the horizon, it was perhaps fitting that the first nation to feel the wraith of the Dark Gods were actually the first to stand against them in the earlier years of this world's existence. In the massive island continent of Ulthuan, discontent runs rife amongst the many noble courts of the Phoenix King. The Daughter of the Everqueen, '''Aliathra '''has been captured by the Vampire Count Mannfred von Carstein, taking her to the nightmarish undead Fortress-City of '''Nagashizzar'. To come to her rescue was the legendary warrior, Prince Tyrion and his intellectual brother, Loremaster Teclis. Though the brothers fought with great determination to save their beloved future Everquee, the Vampire inevitably stole her away and vanished without a trace. Dishearten, the brothers returned to Ulthuan empty-handed, and worse so was Tyrion, who was the true father to Aliathra herself. But as they returned, they saw their land ruined by war and destruction. The Phoenix King and Everqueen had vanished from Ulthuan's shores in mere hours of a daemonic onslaught. A terrible mist from the highlands of the Annulii Mountains disgorged untold numbers of daemonic host. In retaliation, the Princes of the Ten Kingdoms immediately mustered their own mighty armies, and began defending every village, mansion and Elven city with stoic determination. However, the daemonic hordes could not be killed like any mortal army, and they thusly return once more again and again. With the Winds of Magic blowing strongly in the north, the entity from which anchors these daemons persist, eventually granting them enough time and strength to overcome even the most hardiest of obstacles. The Kingdom of Chrace had borne the brunt of the fighting, resulting in Lion's March becoming nothing more then a massive graveyard, with unburied bodies stretching as far as the "eye could see", with the capital city of Tor Achare lying in ruins. The resulting clashes between Elven and Daemonic armies led to the deaths of thousands upon thousands of irreplaceable Elven lives, and the only Kingdom to have any semblance of Order in this dire time was the fallen Kingdom of Nargarythe. For the mighty Aesanar, known by many as the Shadow Warriors, these daemons were nothing but one more invader to be cast into the sea, and soon refugees by the hundreds are streaming into this kingdom, feeling safe under the watchful eye of the dreaded Shadow Warriors. As the war continued, the dire consequence of politics has threatened to tear the Ten Kingdoms apart. Without the wisdom and guidance of Phoenix King''' Finubar, and their loving '''Everqueen Alarielle, the Phoenix Court soon fell into disagreements, with Prince Imrik of Caledor calling for the election of a new Phoenix King to guide the war effort. None doubted Imriks true intentions for himself to be the next ruler, but too many has spoken their voices in support for his cause that none could hope to dismiss it outright. The salvation of Ulthuan came once more by the hands of Prince Tyrion. Though his heart was weary with other burdens, Tyrion knew his kingdom needed him now more then ever, and so Tyrion faced Prince Imrik down and took command of Ulthuans armies. Those who would have opposed him were quickly silenced when the entire host of Phoenix Guard offered their blades and loyalty to Prince Tyrion. In retaliation, the enraged Prince of Caledor ordered his kingdom to split their ties with the other Nine, but this disturbance was trivial as Prince Tyrion still commanded a significantly larger force, with a multitude of lesser Caledorian Princes taking up their blades for Prince Tyrion instead. With the Kingdom of Caledor isolated and alone, Prince Tyrion moved his armies north through the Kingdom of Eatatine, beating back daemonic host after daemonic host. Driving his men onward to the point of fatigue, Tyrion fought on constantly at the forefront of these battles with unparalleled fury. As the Dragon of Cothique guided his army north, Tyrion and his host of Elves have broken the sieges of several villages and cities along the coast. But as the war continues, Tyrion's mind and heart slowly began to deteriorate, even enraged as the thought of his lost daughter and the disappearance of the Everqueen began to plague the mind of Tyrion. This burden eventually made Tyrion ever more reckless as the Elven army pushes north, winning battles at''' Port Elistor', and '''Cairn Avon'. However, in his arrogance Tyrion suffered a fatal wound far to great to ignore during the battle at Cairn Avon and upon his arrival at the Siege of Hoeth, the wounded Tyrion was bested by his long-ago nemesis, N'kari, Keeper of Secrets. Close to death, Tyrion was miraculously saved by the valiant efforts of Korhil Lionmane '''and the determined onslaught of the Phoenix Guard, forcing N'kari to retreat into the hills. With the battle over and Saphery being refortified against fresh assaults, Teclis has delved deep into the Library of the White Tower in an effort to seek ancient lore from the time of Caledor Dragontamer, in hopes of permanently removing the daemons from this homeland. Whilst recovery, Prince Tyrion tries once more to make amends between Ulthuan and Caledor. However Prince Irmik once more declined and ordered Tyrions messengers to turn back from their borders. The refusal had pushed Tyrion in a fiery rage and ultimately denounced the Kingdom of Caledor as a legitimate kingdom no longer. This resulted in the remaining Caledorian generals to finally turn their backs on Tyrion and head back home. Not taken aback by his actions, Tyrion and the Elven armies once more moved north and drove the daemons from the Kingdom of Yvresse, and finally towards the enchanted forest of the Kingdom of Averlorn. By the time the Elven armies reached its borders, Tyrion was once more fit to lead at the front, and was now determined to finish off N'kari. With the advice of his brother, Teclis, Tyrion knew that the key to victory lay with the Deamon Prince's death, for he is the entity from which anchors the Daemons into this world. By the time scouts have reported the whereabouts of N'Kari's location, Prince Tyrion quickly rose from his stupor and the army was once more on the war march, trekking through the wilderness until they reached Moonspire pinnacle. The Battle of Moonspire (Late 2522) The '''Battle of Moonspire would be later told by the Elves as the greatest conflict during the War's of Reclamation. Under N'Kari's rule, nearly tens of thousands of daemons have mustered under his banner, eager to share in on his plunder and mayhem. Arrayed against him was a much smaller force of Elven warriors led by Tyrion himself. Believing victory to be inevitable, the arrogant Daemon Prince ordered his forward lines to crash head-long unto the Elven phalanx without tactics or strategy. However, the Elven army had a plan, and knowing that Moonspire Temple is a shrine to the Goddess Lileath, Teclis intends to use the magical energies of the temple to empower him against the daemons. With light energy spiralling around the tower, Teclis unleashed a brilliant storm of meteors from the blackened sky, streaking across the battlefield and banishing daemons by the hundreds within seconds without harming a single Elven soul. With the daemon forces pushed back, the Phoenix Guard quickly counter-attacked alongside Tyrion and Teclis. With the Elven forces driving deep into their lines, N'Kari had no choice but to finally face the twins in combat. Teclis unleashed a hellstorm of moonfire upon N'kari's body, blackening flesh and blinding the daemon with terrible rage. Charging towards the mage, Tyrion intercepts him with his mighty steed Malhandir, ducking low upon the saddle to avoid N'kari's attacks and inflictinged a smoldering deep wound. In reaction, N'kari tried to strike back, but the great pain upon his wounds have slowed him considerable. Upon Tyrion's departure, a host of Elven halbediers distracts the daemon whilst Teclis unleashed more moonfire upon him. As pain seared once more through the daemons body, Tyrion struck N'kari yet again upon its spine, forcing him to fall unto its knee's in agony. Showing no mercy, Tyrion clove the daemons head from his body and handed the head to Teclis. As the battle still raged on, Teclis and a vanguard of Swordmasters have fought their way towards the summit of the temple and laid the head upon an Altar. With a thunderous voice, Teclis began to woved a spell of banishment. The daemons, perhaps sensing their demise, howled with one terrible voice as Teclis intoned the final word and slammed the base of his staff down upon the daemons severed head. As the skull was split asunder, a massive deafing thunder crack had filled the skies, and a magnificent flash of light had shot out from the heavens. Those who looked directly at it thought they saw the Goddess Lileath looking down upon them. From Moonspire pinnacle, a great torrent of fire raced across the Kingdoms of Ulthuan, banishing all the daemons that still cling to the lands, preventing the Dark Gods from intervening in the affairs of Elves for a time. The resulting climax has ended the Wars of Reclamation, but in the following years, a newer deadlier conflict was just over the horizon. The Great Darkness (Late 2522 to Mid 2523 Though the battle has been won in the West, the next battlefield to plague the lands of mortals shall be fought upon the Old World itself. Though the nations of Mankind still grow ignorant of the coming conflict, some of the more older and wiser kingdoms knew what is to come, for they have already expirenced this armegeddon before. The Dwarven Kings of the Mountain Kingdoms have already gathered their armies and are now advising the High King Thorgrim Grudgebearer to forsake Sigmar's people, bar the Dwarf holds from the coming storm and leave the world to its fate. However, the High King was no coward, but an honourable man, and the thought of leaving the Empire, the very nation that Sigmar had ruled for 50 years upon saving the Dwarven Empire during the Battle of Black Fire Pass, was a decision he thought inconceivable. Thusly, Thorgrim resisted such a cowardly option, and was supported by the Kings of Karak Eight Peaks and Karak Kadrin, Belegar Ironhammer and Ungrim Ironfist. To the south, another ancient power arises from the sand-covered temples of Nehekhara. The oldest of the Tomb Kings, Settra the Imperishable has also seen the coming storm, and knew that a old enemy shall rise up once more and begin a campaign to retake his ancient homeland like in the long distant past. From all across the desert kingdoms, messengers by the hundreds have sent word to all the Tomb Kings to march to his banner, and awaken their legions from their long slumber. For the next upcoming years, the undead legions of Nehekhara are preparing the defenses of this already formidable empire against the return of their greatest and most hated of enemy, the Great Necromancer Nagash. But it is in the lands of the Empire that the first signs of battle have taken place. From the cursed lands of Sylvania, an unholy darkness has descended upon the lands, arousing the dead from their slumber and killing what little life still clings to its soil. An old enemy awakens, and Count Mannfred von Carstein has finally announced that Sylvannia shall secede from the Empire forever. Volkmar's Crusade (Late 2522 to Mid 2522) Like many other times in the Empire's history, those who are far away from this dark omen taking place in Sylvannia have little to fear, and even fewer care. However the ruler of that accursed realm did not hide in the shadows and bid his time like his predecessor, but instead made his presense clear to all when a winged creature dropped the crippled body of Witch Hunter Gunther Stalhberg upon the meeting table of the''' Conclave of States'. Upon his mangled mouth, a letter was shown and read by the '''Grand Theogonist 'Volkmar the Grim. After realizing its implications, Volkmar immediately ordered the Reikguard Knights to accompany his Arch-Lectors into the Imperial Vault and recovery the legendary Crown of Nagash from the clutches of Mannfreds agents. They however failed, and in grim determination, Volkmar announced to the Emperor that he would lead a Crusader army towards the lands of Sylvania and defeat the darkness that begins to grows there. Upon the massive steam-barge''' Luitpold III', Volkmar and his crusader force of State Troops, Flagellants and Imperial Knights have made progress through the River Stir and made landfall upon the sandy shores of ''Lake Helsee. After beating back a surprise attack, the crusader army split up their forces and made their way towards separate goals. Under Volkmar's leadership, the first crusader army had retaken the Imperial fortress of Fort Oberstyre after undertaking a exorcism on a grand scale, and immediately followed the second crusader army not far ahead. Upon Deihstein Ridge ''however, the second Crusader army was caught in a massive ambush by a caravan-train of ''Strigany ''nomads, but the timely arrival of Volkmar's own Crusader army had in turn ambushed the Strigany ambushers. After interrogating a Strigany sharpshooter for the whereabouts of Mannfreds base of operations, the Crusader army continued towards their march towards the town of '''Swartzhafen'. After crossing the fordable point of the Unterwald River, the men under the stern leadership of Witch Hunter Alberich von Korden have been forced march all the way towards the outskirts of Swartzhafen in little time. Upon arriving to the small settlement, the Crusader army saw the Undead armies of Necromancer Ghorst '''and Count Mannfred himself blocking the entrance into the town. The Vampire mockingly tried to parley with the Grand Theogonist, but was cut short when Volkmar ordered the attack. Holding firm, the Crusader army managed to hold on against the Undead onslaught until Mannfred left the battlefield after witnesssing something happening in the Vargavian Mountains. Pressing forward, the battered crusader army continued along the Sternieste Road, making headways towards ''Castle Sternieste ''and the suppose hideout of Count Mannfred. Along the way, the Crusader army was met by the Imperial Armies of Altdorf and a band of Light Order Wizards tending their Luminark of Hysh, coming to reinforce them for the upcoming conflict in Castle Sternieste, now coined by as the Imperials as the '''Battle of the Burrows. The Battle of the Burrows (Late 2522 IC) As they reach their destination, the Crusader army fanned out across the multiple burrows and cairns that occupy Castle Sternieste surrounding lands. With the aid of three of the Empire's finest knightly orders at his command, as well as two experimental but deadly artillery piece, and a trio of Light Order Wizard backed up by a core of veteran infantry, Volkmar felt confidant that battle would be won. This arrogance would eventually be his downfall as Volkmar blew the Horn of Sigismund ''and ordered a frontal charge. The Crusader's artillery boomed their ammunition at the castle walls, showering mansonry unto the milling mass of undead warriors stationed below. As the Crusaders charged down the hill, Count Mannfred unleashed a deadly spell that utterly destroyed the frontal ranks of the Tattersouls flagellants in mere seconds. However, Volkmar countered his spell, and golden rain showered the flagellants, giving them renewed strenght to fight on. As more of the undead march forward, Volkmar signalled his Helstorm Rocket Battery to unload their payload of rockets. The rockets detonated high above the battlefield, illuminating the ground for miles around. With the battlefield illuminated, the Crusaders attacked headlong unto the first ranks of skeletons, beating back the undead with great zeal. On the right flank, a host of knights and Demigryph Knights have plowed through the enemies flank, forcing Count Mannfred to intervene. In an attempt to push the crusaders back, Count Mannfred unleashed his secret weapon upon the Imperials. High above the castle, a palanquin of spectres carried a terrifying artifact that began to suck the courage out of the frontal ranks of Crusaders. At an elevated position, the Luminark of Hysh once more unleashed another stream of blazing light that cut through a large swath of Undead warriors advancing on their location. Suddenly a hideous gheist killed one of the wizards, creating a magical backlash that killed the head wizard '''Jovi Sunscryer' in a torrent of fire. Miraculously, a bright flare of light burst out from the wizards blackened robes, and the reincarnated angel of Sunscryer once more fought the spectres and stop the artifact from being used against them. However, the Crusader army was ultimately ripe for slaughter as hidden undead forces lead by the undead King Verek, sprung out of the burrows and encircled the doomed crusaders. Just when all hope seemed lost, suddenly, miraculously, the earth burst open in a hundred different places. This time it was not the dead that emerged, but the buried symbols of the faithful. Stolen sigil-hammers, steel wolf totems of Ulric, Morrite pennies, even brass suns of Myrmidia burst out of their earthy graves to hang at head height across the field, each glowing with raw magical power. Thanks to the efforts of Supreme Patriarch Balthasar Gelt, a torrent of light flared out and obliterated the remaining undead forces, whilst it simultaneously healed the sick and wounded in mere seconds. With renewed vigor, the remaining crusaders cut down the last of the Undead, and cried out in victory. But as the Crusaders walk amongst the carnage of the battlefield, a cold chill began to run through the Imperial ranks as they saw the battered remains of the War Altar of Sigmar in the ground, with Volkmar no where to be seen. The Great Northern Bastion (Early 2523 IC) With the creation of the Wall of Faith, the lands of Sylvania have been utterly contained with not a single Undead creature being able to past without harm. Such things are, the Emperor's Council still considers Sylvania's independence as a precursor to a new campaign of terror against the Imperial rule. Thusly, the Emperor felt that Sylvania had gone from an occasional dagger at the Empire's side, to an open threat that he no longer had the luxury of overlooking any longer. With the Wall of Faith containing the Undead from invading the Empire, Karl Franz took the time to order all military assets of the Empire into the Sylvanian Campaign, and plans to entirely cleanse the land of taint once and for all. However, just as the Emperor was due to depart in two days for the Sylvanian Campaign, riders from Kislev urgently came to Altdorf and gave the Emperor the dire news. Kislev is in flames. The armies of the Dark Gods have gathered in their hundreds of thousands, having already broken through Kislev's northern defences. Syrgei Tannarov, Boyar of Chebokov, warned the Emperor that the lands of northern and western Bolgasgrad has fallen and are awashed by a sea of barbarians. Given the severity of the news, Karl Franz had expected the Ice Queen to invoke the terms of his old alliance and call upon the Empire to march north to Kislev's salvation. The Boyar made no such demands, but told the Emperor that Kislev is lost, and that the Tsarina is holding the hordes off along the River Lynsk not out of hope for her people's salvation but so the Empire might have time to avoid such a similar faith. Gravely disturbed by the Boyar's statement, the Emperor quickly sent out hundreds of heralds towards the many armies of the Empire, and redirect them north to strengthen the northern defenses. For the next few weeks, the entire military might of the Empire have been redirected north in the thousands, but as they force-marched their way through untamed wilderness, the armies were harried by a multitude of Beastmen tribes and Greenskin warbands. By the time the Imperial armies have reached their destination, only 7/10th of their forces have arrived intact. Even upon their arrival, the Imperial armies have been beset by a splinter force of Chaos armies heading south, with the armies of Ostermark and Talabecland barely holding them at bay. One particular horde under Sorceror Vilitch, have broken through the Imperial defenses and besieged Castle von Rauken, with only a series of brilliant harrying tactics masterminded by Elector Count Aldebrand Ludenhof saw the fortress preserved. With the armies of Reikland arriving just in time, Count Ludenhof has been reinforced with nearly half of the Emperors personal army, allowing him to relive Castle von Rauken from the siege and upon the''' Battle of Lubrecht', personally placed his long-rifle bullet in the back of one of Vilitch's skulls, forcing him to retreat. Then, as the Twin-Tailed Comet reached its perigee, outriders from the front lines fighting in the north have brought news that another grander horde of Chaos warriors from the Eastern Steppes are converging upon the Empire, a horde that far eclipsed those thus far encountered. Count Ludenhof's army, the largest Empire formation yet deployed in the north, barely outnumber even the smallest of the newcomer's forces. In Altdorf, Karl Franz redoubled his diplomatic efforts for aid against this new threat, but everywhere his messengers go, there are tales of battle and bloodshed, with the entire Old World beset by a host of dark forces both Old and New. Not even the Dwarves have the time and men to lend their aid towards the Empire, for they too have been beset by a nightmarish hordes from the tunnel depths. Soon, many began to dispair, as nothing could stop the hordes from breaking through the northern borders. Salvation came once more by none other then Balthasar Gelt himself. After meeting with an unknown visitor, the Supreme Patriarch had been given forbidden knowledge that would halt the Chaos armies on their tracks. With the limitless magical possibilities now available to the Supreme Patriarch, Balthasar Gelt used an ancient magical scroll that summoned a massive barrier which burst through the lands of northern Kislev, erecting a massive wall of stone so high that no winged creature could even bypass it. Thus was the creation of the Auric's Bastion, the greatest magical wall ever created, and so long as the faith of the Empire's people believe it so, the Bastion shall endure forever. The Bretonnian Civil War (Mid 2523 IC) Around the time the Imperial armies were continuing their battles in the northern war-front, the Kingdom of Bretonnia had also suffered a major conflict of their own as another rebellious factions has once more arisen from the fallen Dukedon of Mousillon. '''Mallobaude', bastard son of the King, has long been gathering his own army in hopes of overtaking Bretonnia and claim the throne for his own. By the Winter's Eve of 2522 IC, the armies of Mallobaude has been bolstered by a host of disgraced knights from all across the realm, enabling Mallobaude to launch his attack against his hated father by 2523 IC. By the time King Louen had gathered what remaining forces he had, the situation grew dire. Following his defeat at the Battle of Chalons, and the sudden disappearance of the Fay Enchantress Morgiana le Fay, the Dukedoms of Carcassonne, Lyonesse and Artois defected towards Mallobaude, escalating the previously small-scale uprising into a full fledge Civil War. Though Mallobaude's armies were vast, King Louen had the blessings of the Lady in his side, and in due time the King had managed to defeat the treacherous dukes and bring their rebellious dukedoms into the fold. A year into the campaign, King Louen felt confident that he could end this war very soon. However, by the time he met in bastard son at the''' Battle of Quenelles', the King saw before him a massive horde of Undead warriors alongside Malloude and his new ally Arkhan the Black. Vastly outnumbered, the Bretonnian knights began to slowly lose ground until the sudden arrival of the Wood Elves of Athel Loren had lent their strengh to their cause. At the height of the fighting, the Bretonnian King fought his son in single combat and lost. With the fall of their king, the Bretonnian armies were scattered, and the Wood Elves began to carrying their Queen to safety. With the majority of Bretonnia's military all but defeated, Malloude began to offer a challenge to any knight who would face him in single combat. At Gisoreux, Adelaix, Montfort and many more, he bested all who came against him, believing himself undefeatable by any mortal man due to the advice of Arkhan the Black. Within the city of Couronne, what remains of Bretonnia's armies stood united against him. Though he outnumbered them greatly, in his arrogance he sent one more challenge towards the remaining dukes. To his horror, the challenger that came to meet him was the immortal Green Knight. Realizing his mistake, the bastard son tried to flee, but was killed when the Green Knight spurred forth and decapitated his head. With their master slain, the remainder of his armies were quickly overcome, with Arkhan nowhere to be seen. With Malloude's body burned to ash, the remaining Dukes began to squabble over the ascension of the throne. Civil war was imminent, but the sudden appearance of Bretonnia's first king Gilles le Breton, as the Green Knight had stopped the internal conflict. Given new life by the Lady, King Gilles stood beside his people as the first signs of the impending apocalypse began. Days after Gilles' recoronation as Royarch, plague broke out in the southern dukedoms of Quenelles and Carcassone. Then came the Warpstone meteors, blazing across the night sky and landing in mutliple locations across the realm. Within days, mutation began to run rife amongst the populace, and swollen by their numbers, Beastmen warherds by the hundreds began to ravage the lands without resistance. Shrines, villages and towns were quickly lost, including the Dukedom of Bordeleaux's capital city after it was sucked into a Warp rift. With a quarter of their population slain, another quarter left the kingdom and sought refuge within the Empire. Seeing the horrors that has begun to plague his homeland, King Gilles summoned his heralds and declared the last and most grandiest Errantry War in their history. Within days, hundreds or thousands of Knights have flocked towards his banner, and began to mobilize to face the agents of Chaos in combat. The Accursed Alliance (Mid 2523 to Late 2524) The Series Nagash ET1.jpg|Volume I|link=The End Times: Nagash Glottkin ET2.jpg|Volume II|link=The End Times: Glottkin Khaine ET3.jpg|Volume III|link=The End Times: Khaine Sources * ''Warhammer: Nagash, Volume I (The End Times: Book I) * Warhammer: Khaine, Volume III (The End Times: Book I) * Sigmar's Blood (Novel) by Phil Kelly External Links The End Times at the Black Library Category:Supplements Category:Events Category:Campaign Category:Major Battles